


Horses for courses

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [26]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Can’t sleep XO?” Buffer enquired while gently stirring the almost bubbling liquid in the pan.





	Horses for courses

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Welcome Aboard. Written for the cream prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/236560.html) table and the vanilla prompt for the [1000 words or less fest](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/113827.html) at allbingo. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

First night on a new ship was always the same for Kate as she couldn’t get to sleep and had given up on a seemingly futile task. She entered the galley in search of the rumoured bag of snacks.

“Can’t sleep XO?” Buffer enquired while gently stirring the almost bubbling liquid in the pan.

“No I can’t. Do you know where Cheffo keeps the stash?”

Reaching up to the not so secret location, Buffer said, “They’re always hidden in this vent above the ovens,” retrieving a crumpled looking food bag with an assortment of jelly sweets and half a packet of TimTams, he handed it to her.

Taking a moment to choose what she wanted, “Thanks,” Kate mumbled with a mouthful of biscuit before handing the bag back. “What’s in the pan?”

“Hot chocolate with a dash of cream and vanilla. It’s my mum’s recipe and there’s enough for two if you’d like a mug.”

Kate nodded. “I’ll be in the mess.”

A short time later Buffer entered the mess with their drinks and the stash. “Though you might want another biscuit.”

They sat in companionable silence for several beats, each lost in their own thoughts. “How come you don’t like small boats?” Buffer questioned, still curious about her seemingly flippant _“horses for courses I guess_ comment from their earlier conversation on the RHIB.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “This is only my second time on a patrol boat and coming up here for six months was one of the conditions of my promotion.” Taking another sip of the drink, she carefully added “on the big ships I can do my job and not have any expectations placed on me.”

“Expectations? To socialise? Fit in?”

“A little of both I guess. I've never been good at socialising or fitting in.”

Buffer smiled at the honesty of her answer. “By the time we finish this rotation you’ll be in the pub with us every time we’re on shore. As for fitting in, nobody on this ship does that’s why we all get along so well.”

Glancing up at the clock, Kate softly said, “It’s almost four.” apologetically adding, “You’re on watch and I've kept you up.”

Shaking his head, Buffer said, “I'm usually up an hour or so before watch because I like to check the ship and get a brew first.”

“Night Buffer.”

“Night XO.”

Once Buffer left Kate stayed a while longer using the early hour to mull over their conversation. Maybe things will turn out all right after all.


End file.
